Sangriento rumor
by The Nightmare Knight
Summary: Continuación de "Los verdaderos héroes visten de rojo". El terrible cazador vestido de rojo que porta el rostro de Allison se ha transformado en algo más que un rumor, y busca a Derek para pedirle una sola cosa. A veces los rumores se vuelven más reales de lo que uno desea. R&R.


**Teen Wolf** no me pertenece, y este es un humilde fanfic. Este fic es una continuación de **_Los verdaderos héroes visten de rojo_**

_**Sangriento rumor**_

_**(...)**_

Comenzó como un rumor, algo inofensivo que escuchabas comentar a las amas de casa cuando cotillean con sus vecinas. Quejas sobre la violencia en las calles, sobre la inseguridad y sobre lo peligrosos que son los adolescentes para la sociedad civilizada.

Tener un buen oído y padecer de hipervigilancia, hacían a Derek un candidato ideal para detectar rumores. Pero esta habilidad solo empeoró su paranoia.

Ser un hombre lobo que perdió a su familia, por razones que hasta el día de hoy desconocía, lo había vuelto demasiado desconfiado. Todo en lo que había creído hasta entonces, parecía ser derrumbado por cada cosa espantosa que descubría en Beacon Hills. La seguridad que poseía en su adolescencia se esfumó, su mundo se había vuelto más sombrío y peligroso, ahora que estaba completamente solo.

Pero esto le provocaba más miedo que las torturas de Kate. Porque al parecer, los muertos regresan a la vida, con un hambre de muerte que solo pueden saciar con victimas incontables.

Podía verlo en las noticias locales y en el cotilleo matutino de las personas, que ya no se atrevían a salir por las noches. Beacon Hills tenía su propio sicario para asesinos a sueldos, y no mostraba piedad con aquellos que deseaban ganar algo de dinero con la muerte de cientos de seres sobrenaturales.

El Benefactor debía estar furioso, al ver en su ecuación a esta desconocida criatura, que asesinaba a sus empleados sin piedad. Derek no entendía muy bien porque aquel sujeto intentaba matar a todos los seres sobrenaturales de la localidad, y al parecer, seguía contratando asesinos de oficio para lograr este cometido. Aún así, todos esos homicidas sucumbían ante las escarlatas flechas de un cazador inhumano, para luego morir desangrados sin que nadie los recuerde.

Lo terrible pasa Derek, era ver como la gente del pueblo alimentaba aquel rumor. Los humanos como sociedad, creaban sus propios monstruos sin percatarse de sus intensiones. No se daban cuenta como estaban recreando aquella criatura asesina, dándole un aspecto, y por lo tanto una identidad, una meta, y por último, un alma.

¿Cómo había comenzado toda esta locura?

Stiles debía saber algo, de eso estaba seguro. Tal vez no podía decírselo con palabras, pero Derek creía que el chico hiperactivo lo presentía. Tal vez solo tenía que preguntárselo. La muerte de Malia lo dejó en evidencia, aquella noche no había nadie más que le disparara… Solo estaba él.

¿Qué significaba su muerte? ¿Ella era una amenaza?

Pero el rumor de un cazador furtivo estaba libre, y todo gracias a Stiles, que pudo haber mentido después de hacer estallar la cabeza de Malia Tate. Su mente, o mejor dicho, su subconsciente lleno de culpa y remordimiento le dieron una forma, que finalmente Derek pudo apreciar a este terrible ser, esperándolo dentro de su apartamento.

—¿Quién eres?— Preguntó Derek, aún sabiendo que estaba frente al asesino de su propio tío. Stiles lo había descripto claramente. Allison había vuelto a la vida, con la ayuda de un rumor colectivo, y siendo alimentada por la energía del su joven novio.

—Tú ya sabes quién soy, ahora dame lo que quiero, Derek—

Ella quería ser real, Derek podía verlo en sus ojos vacíos y su enorme sonrisa inhumana. Un rumor, un trauma ocasionado por el deseo de poder y control de los cazadores, de los hombres lobos o de seres sobrenaturales, que solo buscan engañarse a sí mismo, pensando en aquellos días en los que los humanos sabían porque debían temerle a la oscuridad.

Allison había vuelto, vestida de rojo, haciendo lo que él no podía hacer, por falta de determinación, por temor a volverse un monstruo, y por el odio que sentía sobre sí mismo.

Stiles debía sentirse de la misma manera, porque le conocía. Sin embargo, no iba hacer nada para detenerla, así que todo dependía de él ahora. Tenía que encontrar la forma de protegerlo.

—Solo eres un rumor, no _existes_— Ponderó Derek.

—Soy más real que tu Derek, todos creen en mí ¿No te diste cuenta?— Ella se inclinó hacia delante, pasando sus dedos cubiertos de sangre sobre sus mejillas, sonriéndoles a ambos con locura —Voy a ser más grande, voy a ser más fuerte, y me los llevare a todos al infierno—

Ella era una ilusión ¿No? Sus padres jamás le habían hablado de este tipo de criatura sobrenatural, siquiera creía que su madre se haya topado con algo así antes ¿Cómo iba a detenerla si apenas sabía lo que era?

Allison se sonrió con prepotencia, pero seguía molesta por no obtener lo que había venido a buscar: Existencia.

—¿En verdad crees en mi Derek? Claro que si crees, como todos los incautos. Entre más hablen de mi, más teman que aparezca detrás de ellos para quitarles la vida, yo estaré a un paso más de ser real. Me alimentaré de cada comentario que se haga sobre las horribles cosas que hice, hago y haré. Devoraré cada deseo de muerte que me atribuyan, y me aprovecharé de cada fanático que se enamore de mi trabajo—

—¡Cállate! ¿Cómo te atreves a usar el cuerpo de alguien que dio su vida para proteger a los que ama y desear destruir todo lo que te rodea?— Derek no pudo evitar transformarse, decidido a derrotar a esa horrible criatura. Sin embargo, Allison le dedicó una ligera sonrisa de autosuficiencia.

Ella no iba a pelear con él, porque no era una amenaza, eso estaba claro.

—Puedo porque soy real, soy el verdadero héroe vestido de rojo de Beacon Hills, y ustedes no son nada. No resaltan. No intentan siquiera mover un dedo por las personas que les rodean. Se alimentan de victorias que no les pertenecen, al igual que su patético alfa— De repente, la risa de Allison se volvió macabra. Cuando finalmente recuperó la compostura, miró a Derek con seriedad.

—Tienen 48 horas para darme lo que quiero, si no lo hacen, mataré a Scott McCall y subiré un video de su deceso al internet y a todas las cadenas de telecomunicaciones en el mundo—

—Pero si haces eso…—

—Seré más que un rumor, seré un hecho real y todo este planeta me dará la existencia que busco— Allison movió su mano hacia delante, en señal de invitación —Pero si logras hacerme real en 48 horas, no tomaré medidas tan drásticas—

Derek vio con horror como ella salía huyendo hacia la oscuridad, saltando sobre los edificios, como si la gravedad no le afectara ¿Había algo que pueda detenerla? Pero el hombre lobo no quería darle lo que pedía, no iba hacerlo.

De la única forma que ella pudiera ser real, es dejando que Stiles le de su cuerpo, y eso no iba a pasar. Tendrían que pasar sobre su cadáver para conseguirlo.

Pero entonces ¿Cómo iba a detener algo así en tan poco tiempo?

(…)

TBC

(…)

N/A: Este one shot es una idea para una serie de fics de Teen Wolf. Si están interesados que continué con el siguiente capitulo, las 48 horas más largas de Derek se aproximan.


End file.
